¿Atrapado?
by Neko Kagamine
Summary: Este fic contiene cosas que NO pasaron en la realidad (Históricamente). Aquí Japón y China son mejores amigos, y Rusia invade China manteniéndolo prisionero. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos van a su respectivo autor yo solo puse la historia. Así que disfruten PD: Contiene yaoi, LEMON. Rusia x China (leve Lituania x Polonia) Parte 3 en poseso
1. Prisionero

¿Atrapado?

Este fic contiene cosas que NO pasaron en la realidad (Históricamente). Aquí Japón y China son mejores amigos, y Rusia invade China manteniéndolo prisionero.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos van a su respectivo autor yo solo puse la historia. Así que disfruten

PD: Contiene yaoi, LEMON. Rusia x China (leve Lituania x Polonia)

Cap1: Prisionero

¿Qué pasa cuando eres prisionero de una persona fría y cruel, pero que te mira con ojos tristes y desesperados? Esto es lo que estaba pasándole a China que tenía más de un tres meses que había sido invadido por Rusia el cual lo mantenía prisionero en su casa junto con Lituania Letonia y Estonia, ahora entendida que hacía que Rusia diera tanto miedo, podía ser agresivo pero seguía con su sonrisa y su voz amable que lo hacían parecer más cruel. De vez en cuando China salía en la noche y caminaba por la nieve para encontrarse con Japón, se encontraban siempre bajo el mismo árbol y platicaban un rato, o a veces, China simplemente abrasaba a Japón y lloraba, nunca lo habían descubierto pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez China había llegado con el cachete rojo como si lo hubieran golpeado.

-¿China que paso?- dijo Japón mientas se acercaba e inspeccionaba la herida China sonrió.

-Nada aru- dijo mientras empezaba a temblar un poco, Japón abraso a China mientras este empezaba a llorar.

-Shh, Shh- dijo Japón tratando de calmarlo –Dime que paso- empezó a acariciar la espalda de China.

Cuando este se calmo, se separo de Japón camino hacia el árbol y se recargo en el, platicándole a Japón sobre las cosas que pasaban es su "casa" si es que la podía llamar así, ese día Rusia había llegado frustrado de la junta pues le habían cancelado un trato de comercio, con América y estaban poniéndose las cosas muy tensas, y al llegar Letonia había roto su tasa favorita, perdió el control, generalmente apretaría a Letonia, pero esta vez levanto la mano preparándose para darle una bofetada, Letonia cerró los ojos preparándose para el golpe, en ese momento China se puso enfrente de él recibiendo el golpe de Rusia. China sintió el golpe que lo hiso voltear la cara hacia un lado, y un hilito de sangre bajo por la comisura de su labio. Rusia movió la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió, mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia su cuarto.

En cuanto China dejo de hablar se quedo en silencio pensando, Japón no sabía que decir, por lo cual saco de su bolsa unos dulces con forma de panda y se los ofreció a China, este abrió muchos los ojos por la sorpresa y la felicidad.

-¡Gracias aru!- dijo mientras abrasaba a Japón sonriendo, sintió una presencia en los arboles detrás de él, se separo rápido de Japón pero no había nada.

-¿Qué pasa China?- pregunto Japón pero China solo negó con la cabeza y dijo.

-Mejor me voy aru- Japón iba a reclamarle pero lo vio algo estresado por lo que solo sonrió y se subió en su carro, no sin antes despedirse de China.

China se encamino rápido hacia su "casa" podía haber sido un animal pero también había algo más que podía haber sido, si era eso lo que pasaba se metería en un gran, GRAN, problema. Llego a la mansión y abrió la puerta, no había luces, colgó su abrigo y bufanda mientras se sentía aliviado "Entonces fue un animal" China suspiro e iba a dar vuelta para cerrar la puerta cuando alguien más la cerro, China se tenso y deseó con todas sus ganas que hubiera sido el Estonia, el cual a veces había llegado a verlo cuando llegaba después de sus caminatas, pero entonces una vocecita tierna y cruel hablo.

-¿Dónde estabas China?- Rusia puso su mano en el hombro de China y lo apretó un poco. China empezó a temblar ligeramente.

-Salí a caminar- se apresuro a decir, le temblaba la voz.

-Oh, ¿enserió?- la voz de Rusia era juguetona– ¿Con quién?- apretó un poco mas es hombro de China.

-Solo, fui solo- dijo China pero sabía que él los había visto. El agarre de Rusia se volvió doloroso e hizo que China hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-No me gusta que me mientas- dijo Rusia mientras apretaba mas.

-No miento- dijo muy seguro China aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de miedo.

-Mientes- la voz de Rusia cambio, de pronto se volvió ronca y grave –Dejas de decir "aru" cuando mientes- China abrió mucho los ojos ante ese comentario, no podía creer que Rusia se diera cuenta de eso.

Sintió que Rusia empezaba a moverse un poco y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba subiendo las escaleras con él en los hombros. Rusia entro a su cuarto, aventó a China a la cama donde amarro sus manos a la cabecera de la cama con su bufanda, cerró la puerta con llave y se quito el abrigo y la playera, quedando con el torso desnudo y sus pantalones. China no esperaba esto por lo que no reacciono hasta que Rusia estuvo encima de él con un cuchillo en una mano.

-¿Rusia que heces?- trato de zafarse las manos pero solo aumento la presión en el nudo. Rusia no dijo nada y cortó con el cuchillo la playera que tenia China dejándolo con el torso desnudo. Rusia aventó el chuchillo y se relamió los labios, empezó a lamer el cuello de China, un punto débil de China.

-Ah- soltó un gemido leve haciendo que Rusia sonriera.

-Tenía tiempo que quería oír eso- su voz seguía siendo grave, empezó a lamer el cuello de China pero esta vez con más fuerza, le soltó el cabello a China, y respiro el olor de su cuello lo mordió un poco dejándole un moretón China se quejo un poco del dolor "Sabia que esto dolería" se dijo a sí mismo. Rusia bajo por el cuello dejando marcas moradas y un pequeño rastro de baba por donde pasaba, llego a uno de sus pezones, lo lamio haciendo que China gimiera un poco y se retorciera, Rusia siguió lamiendo y entonces lo mordió haciendo que sangrara.

-¡Duele!- China se movió apretando mas el agarre de la bufanda, el sabor a sangre excito mas a Rusia que lamino con más fuerza y pellizcó el otro, China gemía bajito, controlando su voz.

-Vamos China déjame ir tu voz- lo incito Rusia pero China solo negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio, esto disgusto a Rusia que soltó la bufanda y de un movimiento puso a China en cuatro patas y, sin avisar, entro en el.

-¡Ah!- China grito de dolor, hacia mucho que no sentía un dolor tan fuerte, sintió que empezaba a llorar. Rusia, sin esperar a que China se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, empezó a moverse con fuerza mientras agarraba la cadera de China. Este empezó a gritar, más que nada de dolor pero también de placer, su visión era borrosa por las lágrimas.

-Detente Rusia- suplico China pero Rusia lo ignoro. Cuando Rusia pudo empezar a moverse más fácilmente, aumento la velocidad y fuerza de las estocadas. China empezó a gemir más fuerte, dolía pero también se sentía muy bien, rasguño las sabanas de la cama tratando de descargar los impulsos que recorrían su cuerpo.

-China eres un masoquista- dijo Rusia mientras penetraba con fuerza a China, este negó con la cabeza pero por dentro tenía que aceptar que esto le gustaba.

-¿Quién te hiso esta cicatriz?- pregunto Rusia mientras acariciaba la cicatriz que cruzaba toda la espalda de China. China se negó a responder y Rusia alzó una de las piernas de China haciendo las estocadas más profundas.

-Dime- China negó con la cabeza, Rusia, sin soltar la pierna de China, le jalo el cabello haciendo que la cabeza de China se hiciera para atrás.

-Itai aru- se quejo China.

-¡Dime!- le exigió Rusia jalándole más el pelo, China grito un poco.

-Ah! fue…- Rusia le soltó el pelo –Ja… ah… Japón- al oír ese nombre Rusia se enojo. Alzó a China acomodándolo de forma que quedo sentado en sus piernas y recargando su espalda en el pecho de Rusia. Esta posición hiso que Rusia pudiera llegar hasta el fondo de China haciendo gemir con fuerza.

-Yo también te voy a dejar una marca- siguió moviéndose con fuerza dentro y fuera, se acerco al cuello de China y lo lamio. China se agarro de la nuca de Rusia, jalándole un poco el pelo. Rusia por su parte le mordió el hombro haciendo que sangrara dejándole los dientes marcados.

-Mph… ah- China empezó a moverse también haciendo las estocadas más rápidas, si es que eso se puede.

-Rusia… agh… yo ya no- dijo China entrecortado, Rusia se movió de forma que toco el punto "G" de China

-¡AHH!- China abrió mucho los ojos y con dos estocadas más en el mismo punto China se vino. Al venirse se apretó alrededor de Rusia haciendo que este se viniera dentro de China apretándolo completamente a él.

China sintió pequeñas convulsiones y se dejo caer a la cama, cuando su respiración se normalizó se quedo dormido, Rusia se recostó al lado, había tenido un día pesado. Vio la cara de China dormido tenia rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas, observo su cuerpo, se veía mal, tenía mordidas, rastros de sangre y moretones. Rusia sintió una opresión en el pecho, se sentía mal por lo que le había hecho a China. Se disculparía con él en la mañana, o al menos lo intentaría.

Rusia despertó a las 5:30am, toda vía estaba oscuro, China seguía dormido junto él, Rusia puso su mano en la cara de China, tenía tiempo que quería despertar con China a su lado, fue bajando su mano por el cuello y llego al hombro donde vio la mordida que tenia China, se dio cuenta de que este despertar sería diferente a lo que creía.

Cuando China abrió los ojos y vio a Rusia al principio sonrió un poco y vio la mano de Rusia en su hombro, luego sintió dolor en ese punto, que le hiso recordar todo lo que había pasado, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo cayendo de la cama, junto a un bulto de ropa, sentándose con las piernas dobladas, cubriéndose la cara mientras ocultaba el hecho de que estaba llorando, Rusia se sentó en la cama y levantó la mano en un intento de tocar a China, este se dio cuenta de esto, alzó la cara rápido, Rusia se sorprendió al verlo llorando, China se levanto echándose para atrás, con la playera rota entre sus manos, y pegándose contra la pared al lado de la puerta.

Rusia seguía con el brazo estirado y China estaba llorando.

-Lo siento- dijo mientras temblaba –Lo siento- agarro la perilla y salió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Rusia con el brazo todavía estirado.

En ese momento Rusia sintió que algo dentro de él se rompió.

Saludando desde aquí la autora (Saki) y mi ayudante (Ko-kun)

Saki -Listo por fin acabe el primer capítulo, siento mucho el trauma que le cause a China- *se seca el sudor de la frente*

Ko –Maldita me haces ayudarte a escribir este tipo de cosas- *puchero*

Saki –Cállate que te gustan estas cosas- *le jala los cachetes*

Ko –Claro que no- *(O/O)*

Saki –Ara, ara pero si estas rojo- *empujándolo*

Ko –Cállate- ¬/¬

Saki –Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo- *Sacudiendo las manos*

Ko –Espero no-

Saki –Grosero- *Golpeándole la cabeza*


	2. En la mañana

¿Atrapado?

Siento mucho si me tarde, es por la escuela T.T no me dejan en paz

PD: Contiene yaoi, LEMON. Rusia x China (leve Lituania x Polonia)

Disfruten

Cap2: En la mañana

Este capítulo explica lo que paso después de que China despertara y todas las consecuencias de la noche pasada.

China salió del cuarto, corriendo por el pasillo oscuro, cubriéndose con la playera rasgada, en dirección a cualquier puerta que se le cruzara primero. Toco la puerta del cuarto de Lituania, desesperado mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos y trataba de mantener la compostura.

-Lit. ¡Ábreme por favor!- Lituania al oír a China desesperado, se despertó y se levanto de un brinco. Abrió la puerta y vio a China parado con una playera rasgada nada más.

-¿China que paso?- China sonrió un poco y se disculpo

-Perdón por molestar a esta hora- dijo, Lituania al ver que se veía muy pálido y como si estuviera en shock, le puso la mano en el brazo y sonrió de lado como diciendo "No importa" China que había estado guardándose las lágrimas no pudo más. Empezó a temblar ligeramente y a llorar, bajo la cabeza tratando de esconder sus lágrimas. Lituania lo jalo adentro de su cuarto y lo sentó en su cama, China agradeció esto ya que sentía poca fuerza en las piernas.

-¿China y tu ropa? ¿Qué te paso?- preguntó Lituania. China no le contesto ya que estaba llorando y si hablaba la voz le saldría cortada de echo sentía que su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza y unos sollozos muy silenciosos alcanzaban a salir de su boca.

Lituania al ver a China en tal estado decidió esperar a que se recuperara y le trajo un vaso de agua y un pañuelo. China parecía a verse calmado un poco solo unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, las cuales Lituania se acerco y limpio con el pañuelo, pero al alejarse se dio cuenta de que el hombro de China sangraba.

-¡China tu hombro!- dijo tratando de quitarle la playera pero China se echó para atrás cayendo en la cama y haciendo que la playera dejara visible su estomago lleno de marcas, moretones y rasguños. Trato de cubrirla rápidamente pero Lituania alcanzó a ver lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. China se paro rápidamente dispuesto a salir del cuarto pero su visión se puso negra.

-¡Espera China!- le pidió Lituania, pero antes de alcanzar a agarrarlo, China se vino abajo por la poca fuerza que tenia, para su suerte Lituania logro atraparlo antes de que se pegara en la cabeza. Lituania cargo a China y lo sentó en su cama, este solo se quedo quieto no tenia forma de escapar y una parte de él le decía que confiara en Lituania. Lituania por su parte sabía que tenía que ayudar a China ya que parecía que estaba al borde de un barranco. Se armo de valor.

-No preguntare nada- le dijo y agrego –Solo déjame ayudarte- China abrió mucho los ojos hacia tiempo que no sentía ese cariño de parte de alguien en esta casa, solo asintió y dejo que Lituania le quitara la playera lentamente.

Lituania al ver bien la piel de China se dio cuenta de que no era tan grave pero si doloroso, pero cuando llego a la parte del hombro él también se puso pálido. Parecía que alguien hubiera tenido ganas de arrancar un cacho de China, en cuando quito por completo la playera se decidió concentrara primero en esa parte.

-Necesito ir por el botiquín- le dijo a China pero antes de salir de su habitación China lo detuvo.

-Espera- dijo tratando de pararse –No me quiero quedar solo- le pidió, Lituania al darse cuenta agarro a China antes de que se callera al piso.

-No te levantes- lo sentó en su cama otra vez y vio que China había empezado a llorar.

-No te preocupes es rápido- lo calmo –te dejo la puerta cerrada- China no respondió y Lituania cerró la puerta con llave detrás de él. Se apresuro a ir por el botiquín.

Mientras tanto Rusia seguía sentado en su cama tratando de entender lo que había hecho, todo lo que estaba pasando y las consecuencias que tendría la noche anterior en el comportamiento de China con él. Una parte del corazón de Rusia parecía a verse roto, generalmente Rusia era cruel pero también sabía reconocer cuando llegaba demasiado lejos o cuando rendirse con algo pero esta vez su cerebro reacciono diferente a como reaccionaria general mente. Usualmente trataría a China igual que a los demás y aria como si nunca hubiera pasado o como si no tuviera importancia, pero esta vez se dijo a sí mismo "Si no me quiere lo obligare a aceptarme no importa cómo".

-Vamos China esto va a ser divertido- dijo con tono curioso.

China no entendía por qué Rusia había hecho algo así, pensó que simplemente lo iba a golpear no pensó que llegara a eso. Sintió un dolor fuerte en el hombro, la adrenalina, que había tenido el dolor en segundo plano, desapareció y el dolor pasó a ser algo principal, todo su cuerpo le dolía, las mordidas, moretones, cortadas y en especial la cadera. Sentía que acababa de ser aplastado por un tráiler. Se dejo caer a la cama de Lituania, mientras soltaba pequeños ruiditos de dolor. En un movimiento que hiso sintió que la herida de su hombro se habría y empezaba a salirle sangre.

-Maldición- dijo y se agarro el hombro tratando de detener la sangre que salía del, sin éxito, el dolor al tocarse con las manos la herida fue suficiente para hacerlo retorcerse, empezó a temblar y en eso oyó que la puerta se habría, por auto reflejo pensó en Rusia, salto hacia una esquina algo alterado por el dolor.

-China tranquilo- dijo una voz, no era Rusia era Lituania, alzó la cabeza viendo a Lituania que sostenía en sus manos el botiquín.

-Perdón- dijo y regreso a la cama, con la ayuda de Lituania el cual se puso a en acción en cuanto pudo curando primero el hombro.

Agarro un trapo con agua y limpio la herida del hombro, China apretó los labios tratando de no gritar y empezó a temblar, Lituania saco una botella y algodón.

-Esto te puede doler- dijo y le dio un peluche que tenía por ahí –China muerde esto y trata de relajarte- China mordió el peluche y se relajo lo más que pudo. En cuanto el algodón toco su piel, sintió que se quemaba la herida, algodón con alcohol, apretó mucho los ojos y mordió el muñeco con mucha fuerza tratando de no gritar. Aunque Lituania trato de desinfectar la herida lo más rápido que pudo, para China pasaron horas.

-Listo China, ya- dijo Lituania y China sintió el brazo entumecido. Volteo a verlo pero Lituania se había encargado de ponerle un parche por lo cual no pudo ver la herida.

Lituania le pidió que se quitara la playera y se recostara boca arriba para curar las heridas menores. Estuvieron en silencio por un rato, cuando Lituania acabo de curarlo China solo sentía el dolor de cadera los demás habían desaparecido, incluso el del hombro. Lituania le paso una bata a China para que se cubriera

-Gracias Lit.- dijo China mientras se sentaba en la cama y se ponía la bata.

-No importa- dijo este sonriendo, saco una pastilla y se la dio a China –Ayuda para el dolor de cadera- especifico mientras le daba agua para la pastilla –Es muy efectiva- le aseguro, China no solía tomar pastillas por lo cual le pregunto.

-¿Como sabes que es efectiva?- Lituania abrió mucho los ojos y bajo rápidamente la cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Esto… pues veras… yo… mmm…- empezó a tartamudear Lituania tratando de encontrar una explicación, esto hizo que China sonriera un poco y se tomara la pastilla. China checo la hora 6:00am podía dormir una hora y media más para despertarse a hacer el desayuno, porque no importaba lo que hubiera pasado la noche pasada tenía que trabajar sino saldría peor todo. Pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que podía pasar con Rusia por lo cual trataría de actuar normal e ignorar lo que paso.

Pero aunque China pensara esto Rusia tenía otros planes.

Cuando Rusia bajo a desayunar actuó como normalmente lo haría, se fijo bien en todo, parecía que no hubiera pasado nada, el desayuno estaba servido y todo parecía en orden, los 5 platos servidos y todos sentados esperando a que él llegara, Rusia les pedía que desayunaran con él. Cuando se sentó asintió con la cabeza como dando señal de que podían empezar a comer. Al principio todos estaban en silencio comiendo hasta que Rusia hablo.

-Lituania- el aludido dio un respingo al oír su nombre y volteó a ver a Rusia.

-M-mande- pregunto algo inseguro.

-¿Tenias algo que querías decirme?- pregunto ya que hacia como una semana Lituania le había pedido que hablara con él.

-Oh si,- dijo recordando esto –Si no es mucha molestia… me gustaría ir a visitar a… Polonia- pidió. Rusia doblo un poco la cabeza pensándolo. Lituania estaba algo nervioso por lo cual intento quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Pero no en este momento… yo solo digo… algún día… pues… este- Rusia sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Está bien- dijo y Lituania no lo podía creer.

-¿Qué?- pregunto un poco anonado.

-Dije que está bien- repitió Rusia –Puedes ir en 2 semanas ya que necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas antes- dijo dándole permiso. Los ojos de Lituania brillaron de felicidad.

-Gracia señor le ayudare en lo que pueda- dijo y siguió comiendo alegremente. China estaba algo sorprendido no pensó que Rusia fuera a acceder.

En lo que siguió del día todo parecía normal, Lituania ayudo con los papeles de Rusia, Estonia salió a cazar algo para comer, ya que como saben Rusia es un país pobre, y Letonia ayudo a China con la limpieza. Pero ya en la noche China se sentía un poco nervioso, todo el día había estado tratando de no encontrarse a Rusia por nada en el mundo. Pero bajo la guardia al dirigirse a su cuarto para dormir.

-China te encontré- dijo Rusia agarrándolo y metiéndolo a su cuarto. Le arranco la ropa y lo aventó a la cama, repitiendo la historia de la noche pasada, pero esta vez envés de que China se quedara dormido, espero a que Rusia se durmiera para salir del cuarto.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba tocando la puerta del cuarto de Lituania.

-¿China?- pregunto este antes de abrir la puerta, eran como las dos de la mañana.

-Si- dijo China y entonces Lituania abrió la puerta. Cuando vio a China se dio cuenta de que esto iba a seguir por un buen tiempo. Esta vez no tenia heridas graves como la del hombro pero si unos moretones y cortadas. Lo curo y le dio una pastilla. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Lituania decidió hablar

-China, lo siento- puso una mano en el hombro del aludido y le sonrió. China le devolvió la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros

-Creo que me tendré que acostumbrar- dijo aunque por dentro quería que esto parara, pero, por raro que suene, no estaba enojado con Rusia sino se sentía muy triste de que le hiciera esto, o que lo hiciera de esa forma, como si lo odiara o se desquitara.

Me tarde mucho perdón

Saki -Golpéenme por ser mala con China- *reverencia* m (_ _) m

Ko –Pobre China- *llorando* (T.T)

Saki -Bipolar- O. o

Ko –Cállate… China es mi personaje favorito- (TmT)

Saki –Bueno pero el comportamiento de Rusia tiene una razón- *sonriendo*

Ko –Enserio?- O.O

Saki –Si, apoco pensaste que hace esto sin razón- *golpeándolo*

Ko –Bueno no me cuentes- *tapándose los oídos*

Saki –Ponte a escribir el siguiente capítulo- *le da una hoja*

Ambos –Nos vemos luego-


End file.
